Two Sides of The Same Coin
Dead or Alive? The Isle of Themyscira was the ancestral home to the Spriggan Family, left to fade away into the sands after both Spriggan Dante and his younger brother Spriggan Indra left their home in order to walk the paths that fate had forged for them. On this day, fate would bring the two brothers together again, the devilishly handsome Indra and his slightly less attractive elder brother Dante. Indra found himself walking down the main street in his now abandoned home, memories of his childhood flashing through his mind as he did. As he made his way to the center of the town, he plopped himself down upon what used to be the edge of a fountain, taking in the day as the sun beat down upon the desert, sweat already began to form upon his brow. "He's late, as per usual" Indra though to himself, before simply laying down and the stone as if he was going to take a nap as he waited for his brother. "Sorry I'm late, Indra-tou!" Another voice said from the distance, as an almost identical fluttered through the street. Those who saw Indra walk down the street would have been shocked that an identical man could possess such a difference in personality, but that was the nature of these twins. Where one of them lacked, the other possessed. This was Spriggan Dante, "King of Spades" of the Monk Pirates, and a man infamously known as the "Body of Swords." Of course, today he wasn't here in the capacity of a Pirate. Dante, with his bright orange hair, peered down towards the sleeping Indra. He was sure he wasn't that late, but the fact that Indra could sleep so easily was something he was envious of. "Ooooooi!" Dante spoke directly to his face, hoping it would wake him up without alerting the townsfolk. Of course, those who saw two identical individuals at the same time would no doubt be a little confused, and curious. Indra found himself mumbling in his sleep as Dante attempted to rouse him from his slumber, murmuring something along the lines of "you....are......ugly". Shortly after this "sleep speech" Indra opened his eyes to his brother peering directly over him before feigning alarm and jumping to his feet. As his theatrics ended Indra began to scratch his head as he gazed in the direction of his elder brother. "There is a such a thing as on time, you know, you'd think a Yonko Commander would be more akin to show up when they're supposed to." As Indra spoke a massive smile began to form upon the young man's face as he was reminded of the spats he and Dante used to have in their childhood before they both went their separate ways in order to view the world. "Aye, Dante, do you remember how beautiful the Isle was before we left? It's sad to see it in such a state." "Oi oi oi, don't mention that in the middle of town, Indra-tou!" Dante told Indra, making a hush sound with his lips to avoid any inconspicuous listeners. "But ya know, I agree. It's been a long time, and this place has become more rusted than an unpolished Meito...it's very sad..." Dante remembered his home town fondly. It wasn't the best place to grow up, but it certainly wasn't the worst place. He wasn't sure what happened to make it deteriorate to this degree, but it wasn't something he could do anything about now. "So, why are we here, Indra-tou?" To answer the question posed by his brother would require a bit of introspection on the part of both Indra as well as Dante. In the mind of the younger brother it was the twins' fault that their homeland had fallen into such dissery the two princes left Themyscria without a successor which meant that when their parents inevitably passed, the ability to sit upon the throne would be a free for all. "To spar for the right to revive the country, Dante. Our long history has been buried under the sands and trotted over by bandits and anyone else who has passed through. I propose a wager, a sparring match if you will, for the right to sit upon the throne of our homeland and return it to the power that it once was. Spriggan Dante of the Monk Pirates, Spriggan Indra of the Veno Pirates in a friendly wager for the throne." As Indra laid out the purpose for summoning his elder brother the fun and games side of him buried itself deep inside his soul and was replaced by a calm determined mirror of the man who stood across from him. "So Dante, what do you say?!" "Ehhh..." Dante sighed as his brother announced the reason for their meeting. Although he remembered fondly of the days that he was a prince, those days were ultimately unfulfilled. Nothing truly satisfied him until he went on the search for a sword. To reclaim the throne at this point would be an insult to his resolve. He wouldn't be able to accept it. "I don't think we need to spar for the throne...But, if you really wanna get this country back to its glory days," Dante's stare became surprisingly intense, almost as intense as if someone challenged him for the right of the sword. "I gotta make sure you fit the sheath you're putting yourself into!" Indra allowed himself to smile as his brother proposed a counter offer before he allowed his limb to reach behind him a remove a scythe that held three blades and stood nearly as tall as the prince. "Prepare yourself, Dante!" Indra screamed as he threw his weapon towards his brother, however a chain could be seen extending from the base of the scythe allowing Indra to perform a wide verity of ranged attacks with it should the need arise. For now however the attack was simple, Indra mearly flung his scythe in the direction of the elder Spriggan in hopes to move him off of his spot and truly get this match undereway. "Oi oi oi!!, Indra-tou!!" Dante exclaimed, jumping up to avoid the scythe and landing atop of it without any issues. "What are ya' doing!? We're in public ya' know! We can't be doin' this 'ere! Let's go there!" "I- huh" Indra stopped his movements after Dante had landed harmlessly upon his scythe following his motion and making his way towards the location that Dante had pointed him towards. Dragging his scythe and thus Dante comically behind him as he made his way through the town towards the outskirts of the village and into the desert under the intense heat of the sun. "Does this work better for you taste's Dante? Needy ass." Indra spoke the last bit under his breath as he once again turned to face Dante after dragging him all the way through the town. Waiting to begin the duel once again. "NOW GET OFF MY SCYTHE!" "Hai hai." Dante said mockingly, leaping off the scythe and performing an unnecessarily extravagant backflip to the ground. Without drawing his sword, Dante had waited for his brother to make the first move. For some reason, he was intent on irritating him today. Category:VersNephilim Category:Ash9876